Vamos Esquecer Tudo Isso
by deviliciouss
Summary: Era como uma droga. Ele não queria, não devia, mas se viu se aproximando e beijando seus lábios...


A primeira coisa que ela sentiu, antes mesmo de seus lábios se tocarem, foi o hálito dele. Firewhisky ( 1 ). Mas não era como das outras vezes em que ela havia se aventurado com a bebida: dessa vez, o gosto vinha misturado com o gosto dele, que ela conhecia tão bem. E foi se perdendo à medida em que os beijos se aprofundavam, mais desesperados, famintos, quase. Em poucos minutos, o gosto do uísque tinha desaparecido completamente. Tudo o que havia agora eram seus lábios se tocando, se devorando, línguas explorando bocas, mãos explorando corpos. Ela se segurava forte ao corpo dele. Parecia fazer séculos desde aquela manhã em que ela acordou sozinha na cama vazia, onde antes eles sempre acordavam, enrolados nos lençóis, abraçados, satisfeitos depois de uma noite juntos. Remus desapareceu sem deixar recado algum e durante aquelas duas semanas era como se tivesse se evaporado; ninguém teve notícias dele. Agora estava ali, surgido do nada em seu apartamento; e tinha beijado-a avidamente assim que ela abrira a porta, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido.

Um baque surdo a trouxe de volta ao presente: a sala quase escura, iluminada apenas por uma vela, as costas pressionadas contra as paredes de tábuas de madeira escura, as mãos dele agarrando seu cabelo, o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu. E o beijo. Além do desespero e da saudade, havia outras coisas novas naquele beijo. Ela podia sentir que ele não se entregava completamente, como se se sentisse culpado por alguma coisa; ou atormentado. Ou estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

Quando, vários minutos depois, Remus se separou dela, foi como se um frio súbito tivesse tomado conta de seu corpo, substituindo o calor e a solidez do corpo dele. Remus olhava para a parede. A respiração pesada se acalmando, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, os olhos fixos. Como se lembrassem outros tempos.

E realmente lembravam. Cenas iam e vinham em sua mente; cenas de uma época em que as coisas não estavam assim tão... quebradas. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Depois de tantos anos de perdas, guerra, frustrações, amores e amigos perdidos, arrancados de sua vida... deixando vazios cada vez mais difíceis de serem preenchidos ele estava cansado. E... com medo. Todos os seus velhos traumas e reservas a respeito de sentimentos haviam voltado mais fortes do que nunca com a morte de Sirius; e agora ele se sentia vazio e cínico e gasto demais pra se aventurar em qualquer coisa que pudesse sequer lembrar um romance. Sem coração. As primeiras desculpas saíram de seus lábios quase sem ele pensar:

"Estou velho demais para... "

E tentava encontrar as palavras certas para continuar.

"Para...?" ela franziu a testa tentando entender o que ele estava tentando dizer. A última coisa que ela tinha ouvido sair dos lábios dele era um "eu também te amo", duas semanas atrás.

"Eu e você... essa relação..."

"Não tô entendendo. O que tem nosso relacionamento? E essa história de velho? Velho? Remus..."

"Velho. Diferentes demais..."

Ela o interrompeu com impaciência.

"Porque isso agora? Logo agora?"

Ele desviou os olhos, encarando os sapatos.

"As coisas mudam. De repente... conseguimos ver realmente como as coisas são... entende?" ele a encarou por alguns segundos, os olhos doces e tristes e o ar de abandonado, ainda mais fortes, fazendo-a se aproximar instintivamente para confortá-lo "de repente a realidade se mostra com tudo e..." ele engoliu em seco. Não podia falhar agora "Acho que... levamos longe demais... longe demais a ilusão de que... éramos alguma coisa" e ele fez seu pequeno discurso há tanto tempo ensaiado quase sem se trair; quase sem denunciar que, antes de estar ali na sala dela, tão familiar, aconchegante e bagunçada, havia passado uma longa meia hora conversando com dois ou três copos de uísque em Hog's Head (2).

"Não é nenhuma ilusão"", ela respondeu, erguendo o rosto e o encarando com os olhos cheios de desafio e sentimentos e fogo e paixão. Ela segurou o queixo dele, forçando-o a encará-la.

"Você não pode sentir, Remus?" e Tonks simplesmente odiou o quanto sua voz parecia suplicante naquele momento, mas estava confusa e machucada e, como sempre, deixava os sentimentos falarem alto demais "Não pode sentir o quanto a gente se dá bem? Sempre deu? Desde a primeira vez em que... quando o Moody nos mandou sair juntos daquela primeira vez. Lembra? Opostos! O quanto a gente se completa como se fosse mágica e... e..." sem saber o que dizer, como convencê-lo, ela apertava as mãos.

Ele desviou os olhos outra vez.

"Não ia dar certo. Nunca" e a última palavra saiu quase inaudível.

Os olhos dela iam e vinham pelo rosto dele, tentando descobrir um sinal de que era tudo uma grande piada. Calada, incrédula demais pra conseguir formular uma frase. Não iam dar certo? Eles já estavam dando certo, até ele aparecer com essas idéias loucas. Certo demais, ido além do que ela sequer havia imaginado em seus delírios mais loucos! Sim, claro ele havia perdido um velho amigo e era normal que estivesse um pouco perturbado. Mas ela havia perdido alguém, também, um primo, por Merlin! Um de seus parentes mais queridos e nem por isso pensara em abandoná-lo, nem por um segundo sequer. Pelo contrário. E Tonks sentiu que precisava dizer alguma coisa ou ia explodir.

"O que aconteceu com todos aqueles 'eu te amo'? O que aconteceu com o amor que você disse que sentia?" ela quase gritou.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"E o que aconteceu com quem só queria aproveitar o momento?" era tão mais fácil atirar de volta do que apenas se defender. Ela engoliu em seco e se viu repetindo exatamente as mesmas palavras que ele havia usado há apenas alguns minutos.

"As coisas... mudam."

"Então."

Ele suspirou, evitando mais uma vez os olhos dela; seria muito fácil se trair essa noite. Se ela conseguisse ler os olhos dele, veria que o amor ainda estava ali, bem na superfície, apenas coberto por uma frouxa determinação. Mas ele não podia que isso acontecesse; e não queria simplesmente ir embora. Não sem antes conseguir o que o tinha trazido até ali. Uma última lembrança antes de sumir por completo da vida dela... ou por um bom tempo, até que ele fosse forte o suficiente pra poder olhar pra ela e não sentir mais nada.

"Vamos esquecer tudo isso essa noite."

Ela quase respondeu que não era brinquedo algum, que não estaria ali disponível apenas quando ele quisesse mas não estava nem aí pro que ela queria. Mas algo nos olhos dele... não, ela não ia mentir pra si mesma. Ela também queria esquecer o que quer que fosse, não queria brigar, discutir com ele. Tudo o que ela queria era que tudo voltasse ao que era há apenas algumas semanas, e um suspiro de satisfação deixou seus lábios quando ele a abraçou. Tonks se aconchegou em seus braços, a cabeça sobre um ombro dele, as mãos começando aquel movimento habitual de acariciar o pescoço.

"Por favor" ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela, com aquela voz macia e rouca que fazia todos os seus pêlos se arrepiarem.

E ela não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser concordar. Erguendo o rosto, beijava de leve o rosto dele, desde a orelha até o canto dos lábios, enquanto uma das mãos entrava por dentro das várias camadas de roupas. O toque dos dedos dela contra sua pele era como um choque; ele sentia pequenas ondas de prazer se espalhando pelo seu corpo. A outra mão dela segurava firme seus cabelos. Tudo bem. Ele não tinha intenção alguma de fugir por enquanto. Suas mãos entravam por baixo da velha camiseta de dormir que ela usava, comprida e gasta, sentindo as curvas que ele conhecia tão bem, a pele macia e quente e nada mais.

Suas mãos subiram. Os lábios formaram beijos, que desceram até a gola da camiseta, deixando para trás arrepiozinhos em todo o corpo dela. Ele sorriu quando ouviu os pequenos gemidos e suspiros que ela sempre dava quando seus dedos alcançavam os seios dela... os mamilos rosados... excitando. Provocando.

"RemusRemusRemus..."

Era o paraíso ouvir seu nome dito assim por ela. Tonks sempre perdia o controle sobre si mesma quando ele a tocava assim. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e, num gesto quase do predador que realmente era a cada lua, os dentes dele morderam de leve o pescoço alvo. Trêmula, ela murmurou que o queria exatamente naquele instante; enquanto abria suas vestes.

As roupas ficaram quase todas pelo caminho até o sofá. Enquanto ele a deitava sobre as almofadas, ela desceu as mãos até o fecho da calça dele. Remus sentiu todo o ar deixando seus pulmões quando sentiu um, depois dois e três dedos dentro de sua calça. Explorando. Tocando seu membro. Provocando-o da mesma forma como ele havia feito antes. Ela fechou a mão e começou a movimentá-la para cima e para baixo, suavemente no começo e com mais intensidade depois. Louco de saudade como estava, se ela continuasse nesse ritmo, não precisariam ir muito adiante... mas havia ainda algumas coisas que ele queria fazer com ela. Remus respirou fundo e segurou firme o pulso dela.

"Dora..."

A voz soou ainda mais rouca e estranha, cheia de desejo. Ela abriu os olhos e o coração dele se apertou tanto que parecia que ia explodir. Ele amava vê-la assim: os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos. O cabelo bagunçado. As narinas se abrindo e fechando. Os olhos lânguidos.

"Ainda não."

E a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Sentia as pontas dos dedos dela apertando firme suas costas enquanto deslizava os dedos para dentro dela. Quente, úmida. Ela voltou a murmurar loucamente o nome dele e ele não queria esperar mais. Levou os dedos até a boca, sentindo o gosto dela em sua pele. Tonks o encarava sem dizer nada. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela sorriu; seus dedos avançaram outra vez e ela o puxou para dentro de si, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas.

"Dora..."

Ele se deitou sobre o corpo dela. Era um caminho que seu corpo conhecia muito bem... onde tocá-la, quando, como... os movimentos se alternavam, ora rápidos e fortes; ora lentos e carinhosos. Se enterrava mais fundo, sentindo sua carne se fundindo à dela. Era o que ele queria. Remus abriu os olhos quando sentiu que ela atingia o clímax, viu-a jogando a cabeça para trás e murmurando outra vez seu nome, daquele jeito descontrolado que ele amava. Então fechou os olhos outra vez, se concentrando no próprio prazer.

Tudo pareceu durar séculos mas ao mesmo tempo, logo estava terminado.

Suspirando, sentindo os últimos tremores abandonarem seu corpo, ele mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos cor-de-rosa, no cheiro do qual ele tanto sentia falta. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, as mãos deslizando fácil sobre a pele suada.

As pequenas mãos enlaçaram seu pescoço; ela o abraçava de volta. Mais confusa do que antes. Tinha sido tudo tão perfeito...! Mas... porque aquilo depois da discussão? Ele ainda a amava? Se não, porque fazer amor com ela? E porque, antes de tudo, essas idéias sem sentido sobre separação? Ela não queria se separar. Era impossível, era... Ela sentiu lágrimas salgadas escorrendo até a boca e se controlou.

"Eu... preciso mesmo de você, Remus... não quero que tudo acabe agora. Não quero." ela disse, numa voz tão pequena e tão diferente do tom vibrante habitual que ele sentiu como se pequenas facas se cravassem em seu coração. Remus se levantou e ficou de pé ao lado do sofá, trazendo o inverno outra vez "Eu te amo."

"Dora... Tonks" e pela primeira vez na sua vida ela odiou ter sido chamada pelo apelido do qual fazia tanta questão. A palavra saiu dura, machucando os lábios dele "Não podemos. Nós simplesmente não podemos."

"Eu não entendo..."

"É tão simples..." e ele assumiu outra vez o tom de voz professoral e sério "Temos que parar. Agora. Apenas isso."

Ela se sentou e endureceu a voz.

"Não é nem um pouco simples! Você então espera eu me apaixonar perdidamente pra vir me dizer essas coisas! Porque não pensou nisso antes? Porque não pensou que não iria agüentar ou... ou..."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando cair outra vez e correu para o quarto, derrubando a vela em cima da mesa e batendo a porta com força. Sozinho na sala agora escura, Remus se sentou no braço do sofá. O que fazer? Ele precisava ir em frente. Precisava. Tinha começado e não iria embora assim. Parou por algum tempo, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar, repassando em sua mente as decisões, as falas planejadas como cartas de um baralho. Mas as coisas não ficavam claras o suficiente. Ele então tateou no escuro até encontrar a garrafa de Firewhiskey que ela guardava para "alguma emergência". Apenas mais um gole. Era tudo o que ele precisava para acabar de vez com aquela situação que havia ido longe demais e fugido a seu controle.

Ele sentiu a bebida queimando sua garganta enquanto repensava em tudo o que poderia dizer a ela. Tinha que ser algo infalível. Pelo que Tonks havia dito, ela não iria simplesmente acreditar que ele não a amava mais ou que nunca a havia amado. Ele teria que admitir... e, quem sabe, usar isso pra fazê-la aceitar. Ele pensou. Por muito tempo. Era difícil com o som do choro que vinha às vezes do quarto e em vários momentos tudo o que ele queria fazer era se levantar e se deitar na cama ao lado dela e tomá-a em seus braços e esquecer todos aqueles traumas estúpidos. Até que, numa súbita inspiração, ele soube como fazê-la aceitar. Se ergueu de repente e, ainda no escuro, encontrou a porta do quarto e bateu. Esperou resposta. Nada. Então Remus bateu outra vez.

"Não vou abrir essa maldita porta!"

A resposta veio abafada, ela provavelmente tinha se enfiado debaixo de todas as cobertas e mais o travesseiro. Ele teria que abrir a porta à força. Remus voltou até o monte de roupas largadas no chão da sala e encontrou uma varinha, com a qual abriu a porta, murmurando o feitiço. Assim que a porta se abriu ela já estava lá, tentando impedir a entrada dele. Os olhos vermelhos, marcas de lágrimas pela sua pele pálida. Ela o encarava sem dizer nada, o que era ainda pior.

"Tonks."

Ela continuou calada.

"Não é como você pensa. "

Ela riu com uma ironia amarga, completamente nova em sua voz.

"Eu... me importo demais com você. Demais mesmo. Não vou negar isso. E é justamente por me importar que... que... quero que você encontre alguém que valha a pena. Não alguém amaldiçoado. Não alguém que... que está morrendo diante dos seus olhos. Não vamos tornar isso mais sério do que já é."

Ela apenas balançava a cabeça, o sorriso irônico ainda em seus lábios.

"Alguém da sua idade... com uma vida inteira pela frente."

Ela cruzou os braços e respondeu, os olhos frios, a voz congelando.

"Não vou acreditar nessas besteiras. Não vou aceitar isso."

"Dora..."

"Não vou, não vou..." ela murmurava baixinho, olhando para o chão. Ele segurou o rosto dela; e seus olhos se encontraram.

Foi instantâneo. Era como uma droga. Ele não queria, não devia, mas se viu se aproximando e beijando seus lábios. Então ele era outra vez o velho Remus, a beijando tão suavemente que ela se sentia quase saindo do corpo. Ela sentiu a raiva queimando-a por dentro quando os pensamentos sobre estar sendo usada voltaram.

"Não."

Ela o empurrou pra longe de si.

"Vai embora. Por favor."

E fechou a porta outra vez. Lentamente, no escuro, ele procurou sua roupas, se vestiu e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente. Pensou ter ouvido outra vez o choro abafado. E de novo queria voltar atrás, apagar seus últimos atos, apagar as duas ou três últimas semanas das vidas deles. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele não conseguia chorar. Se sentia entorpecido por dentro. Duro. Sem coração.

"Realmente..." ele murmurou.

Sem coração. Era o que ele era. Mas as coisas precisavam ser assim. Ele sempre tinha sido extremamente racional, era uma das poucas coisas de que ele se orgulhava a respeito de si próprio. E era o que ia salvar a ambos agora... ou pelo menos era o que ele tinha esperado que acontecesse, antes de realmente passar à ação. Remus parou e engoliu em seco. Por alguns momentos, ele pensou se não teria cometido um erro terrível. Ergueu os olhos. O céu clareava no Leste e logo se tingiu de rosa... laranja... amarelo. Rosa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e se pôs a andar outra vez. Em movimento, sempre em movimento. Era assim que a vida era. Mas... ele ainda não havia decidido o que era: alguém nobre, que havia sacrificado o amor em nome da segurança... ou um covarde que não tinha coragem o suficiente para gritar ao mundo que a amava, enquanto ela era tão forte, tão forte...

F I M

Legendas:

(1) Firewhiskey Uísque de fogo

(2) Hog's Head Cabeça de javali


End file.
